


漫长的旅程（The long fare）

by Skjaldmaer



Series: War of the Gods [2]
Category: Horus Heresy - Various Authors, Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Astarte/female human, Curze won't be dead, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Light Sadism, Multi, Older Man/Younger Woman, PTSD Symptom, Plot With Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shameless Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, This OFC is a Fenrisian, Tormenting, Tragic Romance, Violent Sex, heroine grow-up
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-22 23:24:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjaldmaer/pseuds/Skjaldmaer
Summary: 战争已然打响，一场将会令全人类陷入火海的纷争正在进行之中。在伊斯塔万五号攫得战利品后，第八军团的舰队将在战帅的命令下赶往下一个目的地，这期间，一个少女俘虏在基因原体的命令下作为奴工被遣至一连长亚戈·赛维塔里昂的舱室。与此同时，一位年轻的阿斯塔特军团战士被重新部署进了新成立的编制中。他们之间将会发生怎样的故事？这是我第一次尝试写作荷鲁斯大反叛长篇同人，更新时间将取决于我是否有空（或者是否犯懒）。剧情向，罗曼蒂克情节大大的有，轻度施虐情节有，主角全员走成长路线。--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------War was begun, a conflict that will engulf all mankind in fire was under way. After gained their spoils of war from Isstvan V, the battlefleets of Eighth legion was heading to next place to carry out the warmaster's order, during that term on the Nightfall, a maiden servant was sent to the chamber of the first captain Jago Sevatarion at the order of the Primarch. Meanwhile, a young Legiones Astarte was redeployed to a new-built unit. What would happen to them? And fate would cause what kind of mistricks?Cruel Romance, a little sadism plot, and every main characters have their own growth stages.This is the first attempt I'm working on to write a long Horus Heresy fanfic, and the English translation will be worked out someday, it all depends on whether I'm busy(or lazy^ ^）.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any rights of GW to explain anything. All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story.  
> 最终解释权归GW所有。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Þórr einn þar vá þrunginn móði,

hann sjaldan sitr er hann slíkt um fregn;

á gengust eiðar, orð ok sœri,

mál öll meginlig er á meðal fóru.

 

 

（ In swelling rage | then rose up Thor,

Seldom he sits | when he such things hears,

And the oaths were broken, | the words and bonds,

The mighty pledges | between them made.）

—— Völuspá (The english translation is excerpted from http://www.voluspa.org/)

 

 

 

 

 

 

öndottr haglhrið kom,

skerandi ferrandi.

Flý veikr einn,

tendr hvart einn.

 

The fierce hail-storm came,

cutting ferociously.

Weak one runs,

stern one stands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**~Dramatis Personae~**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**The Ⅷ legion  'Night lords'**

Konrad Curze, Primarch, the 'Night Haunter'

Jago Sevatarion, 'Sevatar', captain, the 1st Company 'Atramentar'

Shang, Huscarl to Konrad Curze

Thandamell, Terrormaster, the 11th Company

Llansahai Mawdrym, apothecary, Flaymaster, Squad Nihterne

Antumnos, Legionary, the 11th Company, Squad Nihterne

Ramirez, Legionary, the 11th Company, Squad Nihterne

Gacia, Legionary, the 11th Company, Squad Nihterne

Gendor Skraivok, captain, the 45th Company

Zso Sahaal, Legionary

Kreig Acerbus, Legionary

Taye Karenna, Wing Commander, ‘Veiled Ones’ Squadron

Thorvor Kolgrimsdottir, Servant

 

 

**The ⅩⅧ legion 'Raven Guards'**

Alaster Rushal, 89th Captain

 

 

**The Ⅵ legion 'Space wolves'**

Leman Russ, Primarch

Kolgrimr Allaufarson, the great chieftain of the North tribal-Covenant

 

**The XVIII Legion 'Salamanders'**

Vulkan, Primarch

 

**In the deepest**

Shape shifter

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Prologue

自初降人世以来历经的第十七个年岁里，Thorvor Kolgrimsdottir遭遇了一场前所未有的凛冬。

 _如果这都是场梦该有多好_ ，她想， _醒来之后，我不会再轻信于人。我会同母亲道歉，并发誓从此以后再也不离开她的身边。都怪我……_

她本以为自己还能感受到近似愤恨的情绪，但这一切也已弃她而去。而今，她所能体会到的仅有麻木。

Thorvor瑟缩在监狱舱室最黑暗的角落中无声哀泣，思绪中回荡着对家、对母亲的形象、对Fenris这一字眼的无尽思念。

 _我再也回不去了……_ 她苦涩地想。

 

这一系列的无妄之灾始于她同Kolgrimr——北境部族之盟的酋长间的争执。开春之际，她想要加入部族精英在Sverd's Fjord狩猎Kraken的行伍，却并未得到母亲的准许。

Thorvor还记得，彼时的自己是多么迫切地想要快些成长，令她的名讳与部族中的英雄豪杰一并出现在吟游者的诗篇里。望着领主如封冻的冰川般冷漠的面容，少女固有的执拗脾性使她赌气离家，头也不回地溜上Vegvarð*1的运兵船“Folkvangr*2”（在这之前她就是其中一名小小的兵员了），并一道被运往去家甚远的Delos星系执行巡航任务。

若非如此，她也不会在Aeginaea遇上前所未有的祸端……

_那葱翠的茂林里竟藏着如是罪孽！畸形的血肉怪物从地底牢穴里涌出，它们在此前还是活生生的Celos子民，被道貌岸然的执政官用来做生化研究。暴怒的战鸦女王Cathabodva率军攻陷了人类帝国安置于此的执政厅城垒，将塔顶悬挂的天鹰旗帜撕碎，宣布就此不再臣服于人。局势早已脱离掌控。Vegvarð同People of Celos并肩作战，令曾经的同胞兄弟得以在Father of the Deep Soil的怀抱里安息。同时，他们也被夹在受屈的Celos tribe与作恶的执政者间进退两难……_

日薄西山之时，“他们”从天而降，带来天罚。仅仅在一天之内，执政者的亲兵被全员剿灭，罪孽得到严厉惩戒。Peoples of Cellos为自己的莽撞复仇付出了代价，但比起毁灭相去甚远。“他们”都是正义掩藏于黑暗中的神秘化身，是极端的律法执行者，仅此而已。若她再留心些，便会注意到这些以夜为名号的阿斯塔特刻划着闪电的黯蓝盔甲上那些陈旧的血渍与残尸。

辞别这悲伤之地后，满载荣光与累累伤痕的“Folkvangr”临时接受一项任命——将太空野狼第三大连的一支监察者小队载往第八军团，也就是Vegvarð之前遭遇的那些神秘战士们的驻军所在地。这本应是个捎带之举，正如舰长Gyrahod说的那样：

_我们一旦把人送到，就立马调转船头，不掺和那些超人战士间的事务了。凡人自有凡人的要紧事。回舱室睡一觉吧，醒来就能见到你的母亲了。_

若是她当时真的听了舰长的话……也许她的命运将截然不同。

她还记得，在通讯器的公共频段中响起的那个嗓音，是多么低沉阴森。第八军团之主，Konrad Curze对监察者小队以及她，Thorvor Kolgrimsdottir，Fenris北境领主的掌上明珠提出邀请——作为Nightlords服从Council of Nikaea管束的监视者及一名特别的人类佐证！

多么冠冕堂皇的一番话语呵，出自一位帝皇的子嗣、军团之主、基因原体，且对他们了若指掌……而她却对他的真实面目一无所知。好奇心与一丝微末的虚荣令得她不顾舰船上所有人的反对，同Brutvald的小队一同登上了穿梭机前去拜会。小队一下坡道，便见着了那位神秘的王上，而他，包括他所回馈的眼神，都带有一种难以言述的恐怖……

他们捉住了她，将奋力挣扎的Thorvor扔在原体脚边。一旦回忆起那人森冷的语气都令她毛骨悚然：

“很高兴你能来，女孩。现在，见证吧。”

巨大、冰凉的靴甲踩住她，强迫她见证了监察者小队的每一名战士被刽子手们虐杀致死的过程。老战士Brutvald顶着Nightlords的围攻冲向原体，最终含恨倒在他身前的惨状至今仍然会在她的噩梦中出现。当他们将野狼的尸身拖走时，Thorvor看见他满鬓的白发已被染红，仅剩的一只眼睛里写满不甘。

骤然袭来的恐惧、疼痛令她忘记了反抗，如一只引颈待戮的羔羊般匍在地上，被永恒的阴影笼罩。她甚至没有动弹，任由他们……

一阵寒意袭上脊柱，Thorvor不由打了个冷战。她不是没有听到隔壁舱室每隔一段时间便会传来的非人惨叫。她不确定“Folkvangr”的下场如何，也许那艘坚实可靠的老伙计已被击沉，她的族亲和战友也被投入牢狱，沦为这些邪恶化身折磨与行虐的工具……

舱门突然砰地一声敞开。Thorvor惊得向后跌去。在黑暗中，她硌到了什么，于是不由自主地将其握住。她的手指认出这样事物的尖锐形状，正如剑鞘认得剑刃。不知是谁遗落在这的。

当沉重的脚步声逐渐靠近时，她将小小的“武器”藏进褴褛的衣衫，在黑暗中等待厄运莅临。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *1: 古诺尔斯语，意为荣耀的守卫者（the guards of glory），由原体的姊妹——北方部族之盟酋长克Kolgrimmr提倡建立的一支芬里斯协从军（和战团人类serf Kaerls不是一回事），兵员构成皆为自每个芬里斯部族之中遴选的最强的战士，负责在芬里斯以及邻近星域执行任务
> 
> *2：古诺尔斯语，意为“武士之地（land of folk）”


	3. 入夜

**第一部分 夜幕**

 

 

 

 

第一章        

 

 

 

 

 

**_起初，整个世界一片黑暗。_ **

**_悲号声不曾响起。光与影界限未明。万物失落于此，又似从未诞生过。预知的幻象不再纠缠，灾难与毁灭尚未尾随而来，此地唯有一片静谧。_ **

**_直至一阵遥远的、崩天动地的巨响将他惊醒，驱散了他平静的浅眠。_ **

**_他恼怒地睁开眼，发现自己正面向一片恣肆的汪洋，怒啸的狂风将海平面撕扯成一道又一道的惊涛骇浪，撞向峡湾冰封的怀抱。天空依然晦暗如昔，也使他隐约明白此刻自己正身处记忆的何处。_ **

**_一个已死的无光世界的残影，化作他见所未见的景致，如幽灵般萦绕在脑海中，不断蚕食着他破碎的神智。_ **

**_罪恶而又腐败的Nostramo早在二十年前便已迎来自己的终结，是他亲手解开束缚心灵的最后一根锁链，但它的鬼魂仍然在困扰着他。_ **

**_将会有什么在这已死的幽灵世界——他苦涩的王国中发生，对此他很确定。有时，这一切不过是由潜意识编织的具有欺骗性的幻觉。但多数情况下，这些以血雨腥风的噩梦为主的飘摇意象是在预示遥远的悲惨未来。他的天赋从未真正停止过运转，这一直使他像个怪物。过去与未来会在此处交替上演，却永远无法产生交集。_ **

**_然而，这一关于远古洪荒的苍凉梦境并不似之前那般骇然，也因此显得有些反常。_ **

**_会是什么呢？这一次，他又要从什么样的认知隐喻中得到真相？男人倦怠地一笑，下一刻，他的表情凝固——_ **

**_风暴降临。_ **

**_在这片荒芜的土地上，在受尽折磨的痛苦君王心中，闪电如利刃般划开永恒的夜幕，就如从不知何为黑暗般，照亮整片天空。下方，风暴以前所未有的力量支配了整片阴冷的海域。他禁不住因这狂乱的景象畏缩。_ **

**_这一刻，穿过这片动荡，他觉察出一道瞥视。_ **

**_有人在看着他。_ **

**_不知怎的，他知道那道视线的主人并非梦中的故人——正相反，那个存在竟能深入他的脑海中，用冰冷的目光观察梦境的主人。_ **

**_会是他的子嗣中的好事之人吗？那些毫无底线可言的渣滓，以可笑的灵能天赋好奇地窥探父亲的黑暗内心？不，没有人会愚蠢到这么做。_ **

**_许是远比灵能者更可怖的存在……_ **

**_到底是什么？_ **

**_他迎着暴风骤雨大声诅咒，任由化作骤雨的自然之力鞭笞……_ **

 

 

 

 

 

Konrad Curze咬牙切齿地从梦中惊醒。他喘息着丢开紧攥在手中的锋刃。在他身侧，用铁链悬吊着许多尸骸，残破的皮质与肌理上断续划刻着以两种文字叙述的真相。斑驳的血痕遍布他惨白枯瘦的身躯，如同一场血腥的洗礼。

就在刚才……他又陷入了自己的幻觉。晦涩的意象并非从未出现过，梦中的怪异瞥视不过是给梦境平添几分诡谲的恐怖色调。

发生登陆点大屠杀前，他曾梦到过一片死寂的宇宙，毁灭之力以前所未有的速度侵吞所有生机，致使银河系陷入恒久的黑暗。现在，亚空间的黑暗之神竟长驱直入他的梦境？

伊斯塔万五发生的一切还历历在目： _暴风雨般的炮火无情轰击着焦黑的大地，被包围的伪帝走狗带着滔天的恨意坚守着岌岌可危的阵地，直至他们的血肉与钢铁一道被烈火铸成坟冢。_

近乎六个泰拉小时的杀戮——他们在得到信号之后攻入乌尔高盆地，按计划攻击负隅顽抗的铁手。而可怜、顽固的Ferrus Manus——Curze在脑海中见证了他的死亡，于血腥狂欢的高潮成为了祭品。

这场叛乱盛典彻底改变了双方的面貌。Curze想起了散发恶臭的Gal Vobak，神情冷漠、提着Ferrus的头颅缄默不言的Fulgrim及关于他的预知。这种腐化总有一日会以某种形式蔓延他的军团，尽管他并不在乎，也无所谓荷鲁斯在攻下泰拉后会进行何等恐怖统治，帝国陷落后，人类会坠入怎样的深渊。

这不代表他会对此大表欢迎。事实上，他几乎同憎厌帝国的虚伪一样摒弃这种畸形转变。

 

有一点他永远不会承认，那就是——自己仍然在暗自期盼其他可能。谁也不会料到，第八军团的黑暗王上竟会在他被恐怖日益侵蚀的思绪中暗藏一个天真可笑的美好心愿。

他的回忆追溯至数月前发生在Nightfall上的一场小风波。当他的部下正忙于“招待”Malcador——他好父亲的人类走狗中最热衷玩弄权谋把戏的一员派来的监察者小队时，他的注意力却在随同而来的那名凡人女性身上。从她未曾活过的岁月里，他看到了两种力量永无终局的交锋，这在如此年轻的普通人类身上着实不多见。其中一种力量无异于诅咒，并将在未来的某一时刻开始吞噬女孩的生命，其本源正来自他已知的毁灭之力，而另一种力量……

Curze不确定那是什么。它古老、苍凉、死中得生，自人类诞生起便同他们息息相关，以他既熟稔又陌生的形式展现。也许原体中最博学的马格努斯会知道那是什么，但他现在也已自顾不暇。

如果他的测度没有出错，那未从人类女孩悲惨的命运之中，他可以窥得全貌。

带着某种好奇与对看到真相的执着，他留下了她的小命。在真正的终焉来临之前，至少他仍有机会去证实一件事。

 

他的脑海中迅速闪过被自己囚禁起来的沃尔坎的悲惨形象。佩图拉波亲手为他设计了一个精致的牢笼。他将要从这俘虏的口中得到更多。

_也许，我现在已得到一个先兆？_

Konrad Curze阴恻地冷笑一声。

“一小时内向我呈上还关在Nightfall下侧甲板监狱舱的囚犯名单。”原体对溅满新鲜血液的通讯模块下令道。

 

 

 

 

 

 

一度，在Nostramo尚未被帝国的荣光照耀的年岁里，光照于悲惨的无光世界而言，是一种不必须的奢侈品。出身下层的平民更是早已习惯藏身于永久的黑夜。

这种习惯延续到大远征以后。时至今日，Nightfall上的大部分区域仍被暗色笼罩。

此时，在这艘宏伟的光荣级战舰的其中一道走廊中，紧急指示灯有节奏地闪烁着鲜红的光亮，遥远的引擎颤动声如心跳一般平稳、柔和。一切都和从前没什么区别。

除却Nightfall上的所有灵魂。

 

从升降舱里走出一个巨大的身影，沉重的脚步声打破了先前的和谐。

来人身着午夜色精金动力甲，头盔上装饰着向后伸展的翅翼，伴随着伺服与动力管线的振响，他径直走向回廊的最远端。同往常那样，能彰显他身份的事物除了头盔外，还有背在身后的链锯长戟。

等First captain of the Nightlords Jago Sevatarion通过身份识别，走进自己的舱室里时，阿斯塔特战士的敏锐感官使他察觉到不寻常——

舱室中多了一个人。

他不可置信地挑了挑眉毛，尽管惊讶几乎使他忘记自己还戴着头盔。

“瞧瞧，这是谁？”

Sevatar后退一步，抬头看了眼舱门正上方的徽记，又夸张的撤了回来，继续对正瑟缩在指挥台和墙的夹角中的身影说道：

“我们两个之中一定有一个走错了房间。看上去似乎错不在我。鉴于我们是第一次见面，我想你才是应该解释清楚的那一个。你是谁？在我的舱室里干什么？”

 

女孩安静地躲在角落里，似才意识到他的存在，从蜷缩的姿势中抬起头，露出一张惊惶无措的小脸——

无光世界之子在黑暗中也可视物，也因此，Sevatar感到眼前一亮。

女孩从地上缓缓站了起来。“…………我……我是……Thorvor。”她轻声回答。“Thorvor Kolgrimsdottir。请，原谅，他们，让我呆在这。让我……侍奉您，成为您的，奴仆。”

说到最后一个词时，Sevatar看到了他的“准奴隶”娇小身躯的颤抖。

 

作为一名Nightlord，Sevatar早已习惯人类在他面前展现的惧怕。有时，在他们饱含恐惧的瞪视中，他甚至会感到某种恶意的畅快。

正如此刻，扭曲的愉悦染上了他的嘴角。在第八军团里，保有一两个人类奴仆并不是多么起眼的事（包括一天同时拧断所有人的脖子）。

Sevatar自己的舱室里也曾被分派过数名寿命短暂的人类奴仆，但一连长从未放在心上。他甚至懒得去回忆他们的长相。

Sevatar了然地点头，走进舱室，任钢铁舱门在身后自动闭合并上锁。他摘下头盔往指挥台上一放，朝少女迫近，直到他的阴影将她完全覆盖。

“啊～我明白了。那些自以为是的蠢货，总是提供无用的供给，不是吗？”他伸出一只手铠，沿着女孩纤弱的脖颈一路向下摸索，伸进衣领里，钩出了一条黑绳。

“这是什么？”他低声嘟哝。

她没有回答。

细绳上系着一枚Nostramo银币。Nightlords会以这种方式标注他们的奴隶，不同的主人会在上面刻不同的记号，以宣告所有权和庇护。但这一枚……被血浸泡过，上面印着被闪电劈中的高塔。

只有原体本人才会用这个徽记。

这个女孩，竟受到了原体的庇护？Sevatar啧啧称奇，这意味着想要拧断她的脖子，就得有面对第八军团之主怒意的心理准备。她到底是什么来历？Nightlord将她上下打量了几遍。女孩看上去相当年轻，穿着肮脏的白色囚衣，光脚踩在地上，裸露在外的手臂和小腿瘦削而又紧实，一头金色绸缎般的秀发被他的目镜闪光镀上了暗红。澄澈的碧眸带着慌乱看他，如一潭被搅乱的水，让Sevatar想到误入猎人陷阱、无处可逃的牝鹿。

_她在这干什么？_

“再说一遍，你叫什么？”

“Thorvor。”她恭顺地回答，没有再提自己冗长的母姓。

“Thor-vor。Thor-Vor。从未听过这样怪异的名字。”他松开少女的吊饰，转而用手指抬起她的下巴，好让自己看得更清楚。”你不是Nostramo人。从哪来的？”

“从Fenris，大人。”

“Fenris？”Sevatar着甲的指尖扣住了Thorvor的下巴。女孩却似早已习惯痛楚，神情丝毫未变：

“我是俘虏。”

“是吗？实在不记得我们在和兄弟军团为数寥寥的，友好接触中留下过什么俘虏。”僵硬的笑容在他苍白的脸颊上展露。那未，她是母狼而非牝鹿。

他将女孩缓缓拉近自己，用拇指掰开她柔嫩的嘴唇。出乎他的意料，并没有想象中的满口锐齿。

“一个Fenrisian。这意味着什么呢？我曾听说，Fenrisian的基因……”望着她稚气未脱的眉眼，他改口道，“和狼是血亲？”

Thorvor蹙着眉头，想要挣脱开，却无济于事。“只是一种唔……谣传，大人。”

阿斯塔特战士松开手，转而绕过芬里斯女孩的身边，欣赏她明明正故作冷静地挺直腰背，却又浑身散发着恐惧的矛盾姿态。他从未见过活生生的芬里斯女人。每一个都像她这样要强么？

“那么。这位……Thorvor小姐。告诉我。让你留在这，除了给我制造更多麻烦外还有什么别的好处？”

“我……可以侍奉您。”

“收起那一套。我看着——像是很需要一个多余的凡人待在身边的样子吗？”

这一刻，他发现女孩白皙的脸庞开始显露出某种诱人的红润，唇角却又倔强地紧抿着，双眸熠熠生辉，让她看上去更引人注目了。如果让其他兄弟看到她，他不确定会发生什么。赛维塔想道。

迟疑片刻后，她艰难地说道：

“他们说，您可以对我做，任何事……只要是出于您的需要……”

她没把话说完，可他明白她的意思。

“任何事？”

“……是的。”

_出于畏惧而轻易许下的承诺。这就对了。人类总是这样。_

“告诉我，Thorvor，你经常后悔吗？”

Fenrisian没有回答，而是沉默地仰望着他，带着某种近似于桀骜的神情同他直接对视。 _有意思。简直闻所未闻。_

“暗无天日的监狱生活能改变很多事。我能想象……在这一切发生之前，你本应有的样子。也许悔恨会让你更适应这里。”

Sevatar不自觉放低了自己的声音。尽管有些憔悴，少女看上去仍如日光一般明亮，同Nightfall每个黑暗的角落都格格不入。 _而从今往后，她将被他牢牢掌控于手中，被他的罪恶完全染指_ ……原体到底想要他干什么？

他没能得出答案，但嘴角已露出一个残酷的笑容。

“你很幸运，Thorvor。同我的兄弟们比起来，我的脾气再好不过，对他们那些……残忍的游戏也不感兴趣。”他的目光扫过女孩纤细脖颈上的系绳，以及未被衣物掩盖的几缕伤痕。“也许你的价值比我想象中的要大得多也说不定。我不会杀你，甚至还会提供力所能及的庇护。只是，有一点，”在说这话时他注意到女孩正紧咬下唇，“别忤逆我。我不在乎是谁把你送来的，哪怕是原体，我也能把你再扔回去。到那时，会发生什么，我无法保证。”

女孩低眉顺眼地点点头，再转过身去，小心地从指挥台上搬起他饰有蝙蝠翅膀的头盔，捧在胸前。

“您的武器架(weapon station）在哪？”

 

 

 

 

 

他们称他为“高贵的废物”，并讥笑他是高门贵府出败儿的典型例证。也许此言非虚，但Antumnos向来不在乎。

年轻的军团战士百无聊赖地躺在医疗舱的钢板床位上，身上满是上一次战争和急救手术留下来的痕迹，此刻，他毫无睡意，正透过封闭的观察窗看着外面的景物。

 _就像从前一样。_ 他心想。未受伤者可在甲板上自由活动，他只能独自一人闷在房间里，羡慕地看着别人活蹦乱跳。

也许是因为孤独，回忆在Antumnos的脑海中反复喧腾。

 _“_ _你是家族的耻辱，Antumnos。我们需要的是一个健康的继承人，而不是像你这样的病秧子。”_

他人的鄙夷早已成为生命中不可或缺的部分，幼时来自至亲的打击更是几乎将他置予死地——父亲刻意将他忘却，母亲则怨恨他的软弱。苟延残喘的男孩被遗弃在府邸偏院的白色阁楼中自生自灭，陪伴他的只有可怜的Metis，女仆将他视为己出，却没能随他走到最后……

病弱是一种原罪，于Quintus第七家族而言尤甚。

世事无常。母星陷于原体之手前几个月内，垂死的Antumnos接受了基因改造，也因此成为整个家族活到最后之人。

 

Antumnos晃荡着缠了绷带的右腿。这是他在第一场实战中第一次受的伤——被埋伏在废墟里的Iron Hands用重爆弹击穿动力甲关节，弹片卡进了韧带。这很好，让他感受到了肉体的真实。

胸前挨的那几下就不怎么好了。失去原体的Iron Hands完全陷入了发狂的状态，对伤痛与死亡毫不在乎。Antumnos几乎是在同他们的相互撕扯中滚下了陡坡，并连续被同一把动力剑刺穿数次，第二颗心脏险些不保。

他能明白他们，却永远无法感同身受：家庭对他而言本就是奇怪的概念。倘若从未谋面的基因之父也陷入相同境地，他会变成什么样呢？

Antumnos侧了侧身子，用完好的右臂垫着自己的脑袋。他挺想念自己原来的去处，至少不会被孤零零地晾在一边。

The Hanged One是一艘escort destroyer，用来装载一支像第八军团第67连这样的部队也正合适。不幸的是，她坚实可靠的侧舷装甲在伊斯塔万五上空被帝国舰队的光矛击伤了——不是什么致命伤，但已无法承担紧急撤离的任务。本着就近原则，包括Antumnos在内的一些伤兵被安排由战团旗舰暂为收容。

他下一次再睁眼时，便发现自己已经身在Nightfall的医疗室里，一名陌生的药剂师正面带兴奋地用一把过长的手术刀切割他胸前的死肉，手铠上溅满了他的血。在药物的作用下，Antumnos很快又昏睡了过去。待他终于恢复意识后，第一眼看到的还是那名令人感觉不太对劲的药剂师，脸上却已不复先前的神情，唯有一片冷漠。

胸前的伤被极为严谨地缝合上了，这让他松了口气。接下来的事情任谁也想不到，那药剂师给他做了一番例行检查，便转身朝医疗室的大门走去，立即………

被埋伏在门外的几名Atramentars抓获。

“抓住他！快抓住他！别让他再跑了！”

“啊哈！你们可抓不住我血淋淋的骨头！”

喧嚣渐渐远去，Antumnos摇头叹息。他禁不住拿他同儿时给自己看病的医者比较，结论是人各有各的活法。

 

医疗室的两扇自动门应声而开，打断了他的胡思乱想。Antumnos好奇地往外看去，却失望地发现来者只是个机仆。

“第67连Claw Squad的Antumnos，有你的消息。”

“我的？"

似是为了确认，机仆低头扫了自己手中的数据板一眼。

“没错，这条讯息是给您的。”

“多谢。是67连送来的吗？我该继续待在这里，还是回我的船上？”阿斯塔特战士勉强支起身体。

机仆并未理会他的疑问，而是以单调的机械嗓音对他宣告：

“Antumnos大人，从现在开始您已被调入第11连的Squad Nihterne，请于伤愈后立即向Nightfall T032A区的连部找Terrormaster Thandamell大人报到。”

 

 

 

 

她惧怕这里的所有：陌生的阴森环境、行尸走肉般的生化奴工和船员，被遗弃在角落里、不知腐烂了多久的人类尸骸。昔日勇猛好斗的Fenris少女早已消失不再。

然而她更惧怕的是绝望。

她不知道今天是几号，现在是几时。新的主人什么都没交代就将她单独抛下。她根本就不知道该怎么办，如果什么也不做，会不会遭到惩罚？她会死去吗？

不，他说过不会杀死她。但是他会让她比死更惨。

倘若可以就此死去的话……

 

就着显示屏昏暗的光线，Thorvor尝试着将注意力集中在眼前——悬在servo harness上的暗蓝色精金甲胄。先前，她在整备台附近的地上找到一些可用的工具。但她仍然够不到悬得最高的肩甲。

女孩干脆踮起脚来，先擦拭起胸甲。这曾是她所憧憬的事业之一，当她还被母亲带在身边时，就很喜欢观察那些巨人般的野狼。她怎么也想不到，自己最终会在另一个截然不同的军团里做这件事。

Thorvor不敢再想下去，关于Fenris的记忆只会令她更加心如刀割。

表面上的蒙尘被她逐渐擦拭干净，也因此显出了甲片本来的样子。她不懂如何处理内部构造，但细小的裂痕与掉漆说明动力甲的拥有者经历了极为激烈的战争。显然，她的主人还未来得及将自己的护甲精细修补过。

对于那场战争，她并非毫无所觉，被关在监狱舱里的某个夜晚（或是白天？她无法判断），她能感觉到整个舱室的剧烈震动；以及在那之后日渐激增的俘虏与死尸。哀嚎与痛呼声交织而成的血腥乐曲曾持续了无数个夜晚，在那段时间则达到了高潮。

 _我会永远记得这些惨叫。_ 她想。 _我不能假装什么都不知道。_

看着自己沾着脏污的手和衣物，Thorvor轻叹一声。她不知道自己有多久没洗澡了。将她从牢里带出来的奴工只是用消毒水将她随意冲了一遍。这是她从出生到现在最肮脏的时日。

可她别无选择。

Thorvor半跪在地上，开始处理主人的靴甲。

 

“这些可以都交给机仆去做。在他们把右腿上的接收器修好之后。”一个尖刻的声音在她身后突兀响起。

受惊的女孩几乎要从原地跳起来，但她还是第一时间转身看向悄无声息地出现在保全室门口的高大身影。

未着甲的阿斯塔特看上去更贴近人类，眼前的这一位则身着一件深色外袍，正背靠着金属门框。与第六军团的野狼们不同，他面色惨白如同鬼魅，左脸上有两道巨大的疤痕，正是她的主人，第八军团的一连长。

“我……只是想找点事做，大人。”她后退一步，回答道。“您还未吩咐我需要做什么。”

“是吗？原谅我的匆忙。我不是故意的。”

他一定是故意的。Thorvor不禁在心中想。

星际战士的注视突如其来。那对漆黑如墨的眼眸像是要将她打穿一般紧盯着她。

_他这样看我。难道他知道我在想什么？_

女孩想要掩饰自己的慌乱，却不料她空空如也的胃竟开始抽搐。

“另外，别叫我‘大人’。‘Sevatar’就足够了。我又不是什么王公贵族。”

”Se-Va-Tar？”女孩将他名字的每个音节都念了出来。

“是。非常标准。”他向她招了招手，“过来，女孩，来我这边。你会有比这些更重要的事做。”

 _会是什么呢？_ 她觉得自己就像踏入陷阱的猎物，不管如何小心翼翼，始终会被猎人捕获。这时的他和初见时有些不同，Thorvor不知道自己这种感觉从何而来。尽管她一再告诫自己要警惕，却仍如被施了咒语般，抛下所有苦苦支撑着的自尊、骄傲，情不自禁地向他靠近，直到又一次站在他面前。

 

她为自己的毫不设防感到讶异——这种讶异又被绝望中的侥幸盖过了。也许他的确和那些折磨她的人不一样。也许他不会伤害她。

_他会吗？_

Nightlord伸出一只未着甲的巨大手掌，轻柔地覆在她的头顶，像安抚小动物般抚摸着她的头发。

“很好。”他轻声嘟哝着，掌心传来的热度令她困惑。 _这是在干什么？_ 阿斯塔特战士的手轻轻地向后游走，揉了把她毛绒绒的后脑勺，从脖颈匆匆掠过，最后抬起她的脸来。他的触抚是如此温柔，几乎就要令她迷失。

“现在我有一只Fenris来的小狗崽子。你说过你愿意为我做任何事，是吗？”

“我不是狗……是的，主人——Sevatar。”

被言语戏弄的恼怒与对自己无能为力的沮丧交织在一起，Thorvor忍不住抬起头，那对怪异的黑眸递来的瞥视能轻易地击碎她自以为严密的镇定伪装，令她的软弱彻底暴露。

就在她深信自己会立刻死去的下一刻，那个声音对她说：“跟我来。”

“……是。”她哑声回答。

Thorvor迟疑地迈开步伐，赤足踩在冰冷的地板上，饶是如此，似是觉得她太慢了，女孩踏出门口时，阿斯塔特毫无预兆地转过身来。

毫无掩饰的暴戾。非人的残酷。还有某种灼热的、她无法理解的事物——

女孩想也不想立刻后退一步，但是男人的速度更快。Sevatar没有给她逃走的时间，一眨眼，Thorvor发现自己已经被他强壮有力的大手抓着从原地轻易提起，扛在肩上。

她开始惊恐地尖叫，双腿在空中胡乱踢蹬，也因此将自己甩脱下去。阿斯塔特不得不改用抱着而不是扛着的姿势将她禁锢在他的怀里，右手牢牢地按住她的双腿，左手扼着她的咽喉。

“你敢。再动一下？”低沉的声音像炼狱一般令人胆寒。

女孩停止了挣扎。她转过脸去，不愿让他看见自己愤恨的表情。

但阿斯塔特再无别的动作。他只是抱着她穿过宽敞的连长节区，打开盥洗区，将Thorvor整个丢了进去。

“去。把自己弄干净前别让我再看见你。你这肮脏的小东西。”

被撂倒在地的女孩错愕地看着阿斯塔特的背影在逐渐缩小的自动门缝隙中远去。

 

 

 

 

 

Thorvor撩起衣服，看着绑在大腿上的武器——那甚至算不上武器，只是一块薄金属片。但在Thorvor眼中不啻于神兵利器，仿佛依着它，便能令女孩找回一点被苦痛与恐惧击得粉碎的自我。

如果她的噩梦继续上演，那未……至少她还有一次机会。

女孩深吸一口气，她褪下衣衫，开始清洗自己。

伤口已不像之前那样发疼。留在苍白皮肤上的淤青和擦痕像日光下的投影般鲜明——代表着在她身上发生的更为屈辱的事。

没有可以换洗的衣物，她只得继续穿着半干的旧衣。

舱室里仅有一盏照明灯，清洗完毕后，Thorvor几乎靠摸索回到了主厅。机仆不知何时室门边的陈列架上堆放了一些食物，她幸运地从中发现了人类能吃的干粮。

主人没再出现过。Thorvor根本不知该去何处找他，亦不在乎他的去向。她在指挥台下的角落给自己找了个安身之处。蜷缩在狭小、冰冷的空间里，使她终于得以放松，并思考自己接下来该怎么办……

疲惫乘势入侵。黑暗中，一束冷冽的光线缓缓洒落，她觉得自己有些飘忽，眼前的视野变换无常。她时而在Fenris的荒原游荡，时而奔行于Asaheim的诸王之宫，时而又回到Nightfall下层的监狱舱里，度过一个又一个痛苦的夜晚。上一刻，她还在Folkvangr上兴致盎然地准备着登上监察者小队的炮艇，顷刻间，他们残缺的尸身被一一悬吊在她面前……

_她怎能犯下这样的错误呢？_

Thorvor将头向后靠去，任由泪水流出眼角。伟大的北方酋长，竟有一个沦为其他军团之奴的女儿，这一定是个奇耻大辱……

_谁也不会再记得她了。_

她将自己完全交托给了虚幻的睡梦。

 

不知过了多久，一双手将她从原地捧起，接着，她坠入了一个坚硬的怀抱。 _是Kolgrimr吗？以前在外面玩睡着了，母亲总能第一时间找到我。多么温暖啊。_ 半梦半醒间女孩迷蒙地想道，下意识地紧贴热度的来源，伸展开紧绷的身体。

抱着她的手臂一僵，而后，她离开了热源，暴露在冰冷的空气中。“嗯——”女孩不满地低哼一声，下一刻，她被平放在了某个近似于床铺的地方。

床……？

还未细想，那双手去而复返，撩开她脸颊边凌乱的碎发。一具强壮的躯体覆上了她，像炉火般温热，灼得她每寸肌肤都滚烫起来。金属的味道混合某种猛烈、陌生的气息疯狂地钻入她的鼻腔，令她舒适地想要叹息……

那声叹息卡在了喉咙里。只因一个吻搅乱了她的神智。如压城而来的风暴，起先只是停留在颊边的浅尝辄止的试探，很快，她的唇被一再擒住，那人如饥似渴地吮吻她柔弱的唇畔、下巴、锁骨、脖颈，如同要将她吞吃入肚般索求她。

女孩忍不住低吟一声，她从未被人如此对待过，这种感觉于她而言实在陌生。这是个令人羞耻的梦吗？她想要睁眼看看现实，整个人却似被捆缚住般完全失去了力量。

粗糙的大手急切地伸进她的囚衣下摆，长茧的手指摩挲着大腿根部的细腻皮肤，离最为私密的部位也越来越近。一阵酥麻感从腹部升起，席卷四肢百骸，温热的液体自两腿间最为幽深的花园中逐渐涌现。Thorvor不知所措地恳求着，却发现这声音小到连自己都无法听见。她扯动双腿，想要从这样的侵略中逃离，却令那只手的侵犯愈发肆意。

 _不……我不想被这样对待……求你_ ……

等她终于得以睁开红肿的双眼，印入眼帘的却是一片黑暗。

只有自己与他无限贴近的呼吸。只有压迫着她的强壮身躯。只有逗留在双腿间的粗暴的手。这一切告诉她，现在发生的即为真实。

遥远的照明灯散发的幽光令她的双眸终于得以透过幕帘般纯粹的黑暗，看清他的容貌。

泛着薄汗的英挺鼻梁近在咫尺、冷冽的漆黑双眸被迫切的欲望浸染、前额本该一丝不苟的美人尖稍有凌乱，带疤的嘴唇同她的正在交缠。

一些并不久远的可怕记忆开始重现。 _施暴者们抓住她，将她压倒在巨大的石质桌面上，轮番凌辱她、撕扯她……_ Thorvor轻声喑呜，看向自己无力的双臂，这一次，她成功地令它们动了起来，尝试推开她的主人。

她的努力于他而言只是徒劳。力量远超人类的手掌轻松一握，便将女孩的双手牢牢禁锢在头顶。

她惊惶地挣扎着，直至本就仅存无几的体力消耗一空。

“hmm。别动，你答应过，什么事都愿意为我干的。”一连长Sevatar在吻中嘟哝道。

“可……”她一开口，他的舌便长驱直入，一路攻城略地，令她一句话都说不出来。这样不行……无比绝望中，Thorvor再次想起了被她绑在左大腿上的“刀刃”，她必须空出手来才能使用它。尽管女孩很清楚，这样脆弱的武器根本无法对眼前的阿斯塔特造成哪怕分毫的伤害，但……至少可以激怒他。

这就是她的机会——也许他会立即拧断她的脖子。也许她会被扯成碎块。 _不重要了。只要我找到合适的时机使用它……_

女孩不再挣扎，开始主动迎合他的进犯。她对他缓缓敞开双腿，任他为所欲为。言语不再重要。前所未有的奇异快感正在腰腹间迸发，女孩不受控制地呻吟着，这一次却是出于不同的原因——他的手指正在进出早已湿润得不成样子的细缝，刮擦着甬道壁的嫩肉，Thorvor不想承认这让她感到舒服。疼痛与快慰交织在一起，让她沉沦其中无法自拔。

 _不是这样的。我不该是这样的！_ 她向魔鬼出卖了自己以求苟活，所有人都会为她的所作所为蒙羞……她怎能从中得到快慰呢？一切都错了……

但她仍可以某种方式结束这一切。Thorvor凄然一笑，伸出舌头轻柔舔舐他的下唇。同时，她抬起膝盖，双腿缠上了他的身躯。

Nightlord的呼吸顿时粗重起来，他深深地看了她一眼，几乎要看进她的灵魂深处。

“如此慷慨的赠予……”阿斯塔特狞笑着，撤开箍着她的手，撕开她的衣服——于是她的赤身裸体暴露在他眼前。“盛情难却。”

他的指尖掠过她的肌肤，噬咬她胸前柔软的血肉，尽兴之后再向下探索，一手握住她的腰，一手粗鲁地掰开她的右腿。

最后，他的坚挺还是无情地进入了她。

Thorvor痛呼出声，无法承纳的巨大撕裂了她，而她深知，这仅还不是他的全部。“不……”她听见自己破碎的啜泣。“求你，不要……”

“现在才知道后悔？太晚了。”

恶魔般讥诮的嗓音在头顶响起，紧接着，她察觉贯穿自己的力道减缓了，化为永无休止的无数次征服、入侵、欺凌、折磨，正如他的军团所作的那样……

不知过了多久，在嘶叫再也无法为续，而自己也终于麻木时，另一种感觉缓慢盖过痛觉，从脊柱缓缓窜了上来。

阿斯塔特战士不再克制自己的力道和速度，每一次进攻都比先前更深入，每一次羞辱都如要碾碎她般沉重，在他狂风暴雨般的摧折之下，快感如浪潮般势要将她淹没……Thorvor睁大双眼，她的主人如餍足的狼一般眯着眼睛，显然也正沉浸在愉悦中。

“你将，永远，是我的，小狗崽子。”他粗喘着气，一字一句地说道，宛若立下庄重的誓言。“没有人，会来救你，小东西。你再也，回不了家了。你，属于第八军团，这儿就是，你的归宿。”Nightlord又一次狠狠地深入她，两人交合之处发出羞耻的声音。

不，他撒谎！她永远不属于这儿……她才不要成为谁的所有物！

女孩从意乱情迷中转醒，她浑身上下一片狼藉，但酸软的手臂正逐渐恢复力量。她知道，没有比现下更合适的时机了。

保佑我，斧刃之父，祝福我，战争之母……我将不会再令汝失望！

Thorvor暗自挪动左手，悄然解下大腿上的绑带，将利刃藏在手心与手肘内侧。确认阿斯塔特并未在看她，颤抖的双手举过头顶，无声的怒吼卡在声门里。

女孩紧握利刃，抱着必死的决心，用尽气力向赛维塔刺去——

 

倘若她的袭击对象是名人类，兴许对方早已一命呜呼。但她别无选择。

“刀刃”于黑暗中闪过一道微芒，在离阿斯塔特的眼睑还差三公分的位置被抵住，再也无法前进分毫。这就是阿斯塔特与人类的区别。女孩想要抽回刀刃，却发现自己动弹不得。刃锋甚至因用力过猛而咬入了她的血肉，血蜿蜒地顺着白皙的手臂流淌而下。

“这就是为什么，”他的声音开始变得冷肃，巨大的手掌抓住刺杀他的“武器”与女孩的其中一只手，用力一捏。“我们从不会留下Fenrisian作为俘虏。狗少不了咬人。”

剧烈的疼痛令她险些昏了过去。他早就知道！她痛苦地嘶声嚎叫，眼泪不受控制地涌出眼眶。

另一只手掐住了她的脖子。Thorvor屏住呼吸。是的，他不会留下她，因为她也是Fenrisian。很快，她将解脱；从今往后，Thorvor将不复存在。

可她为何仍然如此不安？

Thorvor最后一次睁眼看向这个世界，却惊恐地发现，Sevatar正用猛兽般的目光望着她，昂然的男性象征并未停止对她的少女领地的进犯，甚至还变本加厉地大肆冲刺，完全深入……似一柄长矛般将她整个捅穿。

他没有立即扭断她的脖子，只是逐渐收紧对脖颈的束缚。 _他想让我缓慢地死去。_ 女孩意识不清地想，胸部剧烈耸动着，心肺抽搐着想要更多的空气。 _我快窒息了。_

_很快，我就可以回家了。_

 

尽管如此，阿斯塔特的力道丝毫未减。下身传来的强烈快感如野火燎原般燃烧着她的灵魂，她的生命。她就像漂浮在天上的云层，全然忘却了关于自己的一切，如此轻盈、如此渺小。

伴随着一声非人的低吼，她感到那捅穿躯体的长矛前所未有地坚硬，一阵滚烫的、岩浆般的热流烧进她的体内。熔进了血肉里。天崩地裂的感触将Thorvor的所有理智毁灭一旦，这一刻，她隐约看见了星光——来自Fenris的特定时节被绚丽的光芒笼罩的夜空。

场景光怪陆离。时而是一片晦暗、时而是一片熊熊火海。然而她印象最深的还是其中一幅场景。无光的天空中，群鸦啄食着悬在路灯上的尸首，地上则躺着一位肤色苍白的少年，身边被乌鸦环绕。

世上竟有这样的人。她露出一个甜美的笑容，随即被黑暗的浪潮吞没。

她陷入了昏迷。

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我并没有任何将Sev描写为一个热衷于残暴折磨与凌虐的Night lord指挥官的意思，他也的确不是。但一些事情早已被环境决定。他绝不是这样的人，也不会在本文中变成这样，这点我可以保证。他只是对人类、甚至其他无关自己的人不屑一顾。他无从正确理解人与人之间的关系，也不知该如何对待这种关系，但他终将学会。


End file.
